We are interested in studying various aspects of asymmetric cell cleavage, among them the mechanism that determines the position of cell cleavage planes, during the well characterized embryonic divisions of the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans. A genetic screen capable of isolating a large collection of conditional cell division mutants has been devised.